


Sail Along the Silver Sky

by 221b_hound



Series: Guitar Man [113]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Fatherhood, Gen, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound
Summary: Sally arrives at Baker Street to meet Mycroft and collect their son Ford. She finds Sherlock and Mycroft playing aeroplanes with their boy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the lyrics for _Up, Up and Away_ by The 5th Dimension.

Sally knows that Mycroft, like her, grew stealthily into his new self. Shedding old bitterness like dead skin, hidden parts grew green. Now he’s a shiny new version of himself, not so much _different_ as _more_.

Sally loves finding the supporting evidence. Like discovering Mycroft at Baker Street, _sans_ jacket, umbrella and shoes, lying on the floor beside Sherlock. Both men have palms and bent knees uplifted. Ford balances across this bony platform, arms out wide.

Four-year-old Ford makes engine noises, spluttering wet raspberries, as the brothers move in unison, keeping their boy aloft, making him swoop and glide.

Ford shouts, “Left! I mean Port! Now Starboard!” and his fathers, the personification of the wind beneath his wings, tilt him left, right, right again, as Ford pretends to be an aeroplane, banking across the sky.

Those proud men are oddly formal and solemn as they support Ford in his make-believe, like they don’t quite remember how to play, and are reconstructing the technique from books.

Then Ford decides they've hit turbulence and rocks himself with increasing violence till he falls on top of them, giggling. In concert again, they catch and cushion him (Sherlock’s hand on his back, Mycroft’s in his curls) and though winded by the crash, they giggle too.

Fatherhood, thinks Sally, has, to these men, been a boon.

**Author's Note:**

> It's always lovely to get back to this universe and play for a bit. :)


End file.
